


The Better Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln Lee's thoughts on the other side. (Vague summary to avoid spoilers for S04 E17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Better Man  
> Character: Agent Lincoln Lee  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Lincoln Lee's thoughts on the other side.  
> Spoilers: For S04 E17 (Summary vague for that reason)  
> Disclaimer: Fringe is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's bizarre to mourn the man who shared his face, someone he barely knew and yet knew intimately. Captain Lee was the best version of him; same intelligence, drive and desire for justice but without the insecurities that sometimes plagued Agent Lee. Broyles bans him for the funeral because it would confirm the rumors of another universe and Lincoln can kind of understand the decision. He spends the time at Lincoln's station and thinks of the conversation they had about their lives. Two roads diverged in his past somewhere and something that made Agent Lee timid made Captain Lee charismatic and confident.

Since it happened he's noticed people looking at him like he's some ghostly interloper at Fringe Division. Still it's better than watching Peter and Olivia's love story play out back home. This world's Lincoln didn't get the girl either but it's obvious that they were close. He knows there's no love lost between the two Olivias but this one is everything he admired about her blonde counterpart. They are both so strong, focused and competent. They're not the same person but this one doesn't treat him like some freshman with a crush on the head cheerleader. In the two missions he's helped with since Captain Lee's death, everyone has treated him like he knows what he's doing. It'd be easy to stay here and be the better man everyone assumes he is but he's willing to bet that there's some rule about moving universes.

Tomorrow he and Olivia will go to Captain Lee's apartment. It must be cleared of any sensitive information before his family are allowed access. He most definitely cannot be there to freak out the family but he's kind of looking forward to seeing where his other self lived and finding clues that might help him in his quest for confidence. It won't be the same as asking the man himself but it's the only option now. As the tears fall he brushes them away. Everyone here is far more entitled to grieve than he is, even if it feels like he's lost a friend.


End file.
